


TeruYama 1

by animetwitterau



Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animetwitterau/pseuds/animetwitterau
Summary: Fem! Yamaguchi has her first with Terushima in his car.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117628
Kudos: 4





	TeruYama 1

I pull her onto my lap before stroking down her hair, “You really are needy today aren’t you.”

“What can i say, I like getting what I want,” Her hands reached down as she kissed me, undoing my trousers as we went along.

My hands gripped he ass, waiting for her to be ready. “Teru I-“

“Yeah I know, don’t worry, i’ll be gentle,” I give Yamaguchi a little wink before lifting her up. “Are you ready?”

She nods again and I position myself before sliding in slowly. Her grip tightens on my arm, squeezing the living shit out of me. “You ok?” I ask.

“It just hurts a little,” She admits and I stroke her cheek.

“You’re doing great,” I smile.

After getting it all in, she sits there for a second, arms wrapped around my neck. “Can I move Freckles?”

I feel her nod into my shoulder so i grab onto her waist and start thrusting upwards.

Yamaguchi moans into my shoulder, the sound muffled. As I fell her get use to the feeling, I speed up slightly, checking in with her.

“Teru- fuck,” She groaned, “It’s too deep,”

“Here,” I reply, pulling out before switching positions, bending her over the seats. “I hope not being able to see your face id a worthy sacrifice.”

I start again, using her hips as a way to control the movement of my thrusts. “Oh shit,” I hear her whisper, turning me on even more.

“Wait Teru, slow down a bit-“ Yamaguchi’s legs started to shake but I refused.

“I’m sorry babe, i’m getting close,” Picking up the speed even more. 

“Teru!” She moans allowed and I pull out to cum on her back.

We stay still for a minute, our breathing the only sound.

“Next time,” I smirk, “Call my name even louder.”

I could see how exhausted Yamaguchi was but she still nodded.

“I will.”


End file.
